After The Final Battle
by Diary of A Dark Angel
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after the battle? ONE-SHOT! I might extend it, if I get alot of reviews for more chapters! HarryxGinny


Ginny Weasley watched Harry Potter be surrounded by reporters and wizards hoping to get a picture with the Boy Who Lived. She smiled tenderly. It was the entire war was over, Lord Voldemort was dead. He could probably live normally for the rest of his life now. But, she doubted that she would be in it. She was upset and cried for days when he broke up with her in her 5th year, his 6th.

He met her eye and smiled. She felt her cheeks go red and Harry's mouth widened into a smirk. He mouthed, 'Meet Me in the Room of Requirement' she nodded and he went back to talking to everyone, taking pictures, and smiling his famous smile. Ginny made her way to the room. 'I need a place to be alone with Harry.' Then she entered the room.

It was a romantic scene. Everything was a shade of red. Candles were lit and the whole scene was breath-taking. She walked forward the bed and found a note. It was in Harry's messy scribble. _I hope you like it. Hermione arranged it all. I helped a bit though. See You Soon, Ginny –Harry_

She blushed and heard footsteps. When she turned around, she saw Harry enter. His hands were shoved into his front pockets as he smiled at Ginny. He walked toward her, after using magic to close to door, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, are you done saving the world yet?" She asked him. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her. As soon as their lips connected, they got as close as possible. Harry picked up her and her legs went around his waist and her hands went into his hair. He set her on the bed and took off her shirt. She smiled gently as he kissed her neck. Her hands went to his pants clasp and started to undo them.

Soon enough, they were both in the underwear. Ginny was underneath him on the bed and she was messing with his naturally messy hair. Harry was kissing her jawbone, neck, cheek, forehead, ears, and lips. She would giggle every now and then which would make Harry grin. None of them seemed to care that her mother was looking for her.

She detached her hands and took Harry's hands and put them behind her back. Clumsily, he removed her bra. He grinned and started kissing her chest. She moaned in pleasure. Harry looked up at her.

"You sure about this?" He asked. She nodded and kissed his jaw. As she kissed his neck and worked her way down to his stomach, he removed her panties. Slowly, he took off his boxers and kissed her again.

She felt him enter her and she moaned loudly. He started to move and she moved with him. Harry felt her nails dig into his shoulder but he didn't care and he could tell she didn't either. They went on for a few minutes, occasionally moaning the others' name, before they finally stopped. Harry slid out of her and laid beside her. She rolled to his side and placed her head on his chest. They were both sweaty and breathing heavily. His fingers traced circles into her back while hers traced the lines on his stomach. They were content. But, they knew it wouldn't last.

"My mum is probably looking for me." Ginny whispered but didn't stop tracing lines. He sighed and sat up, closing her to stop and sit up with him.

"Ginny, your not even 17 yet…we shouldn't have done this." Harry said worriedly. He saw her face frown and he kissed her forehead.

"Harry, just because I'm 16 doesn't change anything. My brothers might want to kill you, but I won't let them. You know why?" He didn't answer her, so she went on. "Because, I did it willingly. I love you so much; words can't explain what just happened. But, it was great!"

"Riddle's supporters are still out there Ginny! Not all of them died last night," He said. It was about midnight now. "They want me dead and they want me to suffer. If you died," He shook his head. "It would be my fault Ginny."

"I know the risks Harry but I don't care! When we broke up, it hurt me badly!"

"It hurt me too! But, I don't care! Ginny, I care more about your safety!" Harry yelled at her.

"So, this was just a fling!? Fine then, you bloody bastard!" She grabbed her clothes, put them on, and walked out of the room, but not before slapping him hard in the face.

Xxx____________________Xxx____________________xXx___________________xxx_____________xxx___________xxx

For the next month or two, things were crazy. Wizarding England was trying to pick the pieces up since their family members, loved ones, and friends died. But, at The Burrow, Ron was planning on purposing to his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. So, Molly Weasley was making sure everything was going to be perfect for her youngest son.

So, Ginny was ignored, which was fine by her. She had been ignoring almost everyone except for Hermione and her family. Of course, the family didn't fail to notice the distance between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Everyone saw it. But, no one said anything about it.

She ran to the closet bathroom and banged on the door. It had been the third time this week she had to throw up. George came out sipping up his pants. Ignoring him, she rushed into the bathroom and threw up violently in the toilet. Mrs. Weasley came up and nearly screamed. She was mortified. Ginny had been throwing up, craving weird things, and she was getting slightly bigger. _But, she is innocent…_ Mrs. Weasley thought.

"Ron!" She yelled at Ron and his best friend, Harry passed. Ron backed up while Harry just stopped. "Get my purple bag that's on my nightstand. Harry dear, will you please help Ginny up to her room?" Ron nodded and Harry backed up and nodded as well.

Harry picked up. Immediately, he noticed that she had gotten bigger. But, she was still light to carry. He got her to her room safely, and he placed her on the bed. Mrs. Weasley came in with Ron following, while carrying a purple bag.

"You two may go now." They went outside the door, closed it, and listened in. "Ginny, please answer me honestly." Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath. "Did you sleep with anyone in the past month?" Ginny nearly choked on her spit. She knew the answer to that. _Yes. _But, she didn't want to tell her mother that. Even though she was pissed at Harry, she was still in love with him.

"No." She lied. But, her mum raised her eyebrow. Ginny sighed. "Fine, yes. I slept with someone." Molly was alarmed but she knew she probably slept with…since they were both avoiding each other as much as possible. And they were still stealing glances.

"You're pregnant Ginny?!" Ron said, busting into the room. Harry was looking down at his feet and leaning against the doorway, looking embarrassed. Mrs. Weasley looked mad for a second then she was relived. At least, it was with someone that her daughter loved dearly.

"It seems, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley replied to her youngest son. "Please go about your business. Harry, dear, please come in and close the door." Ron, still mad, stomped out and closed the door, after Harry moved and came closer to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Ginny, dear, did you sleep with Harry?" She asked her daughter. She nodded and mumbled, 'which I didn't.' which, Harry and Mrs. Weasley heard. "So, Harry I guess your going to be a daddy." That was the last thing he heard before fainting.


End file.
